Bring it on Home
by LedZepGrl
Summary: The year is 1998. It has been 19 years since the whole gang has been together. Jackie and Hyde haven't spoken to anyone from Point Place or been back since that fateful night in Chicago. What heppens when they return to Point Place for the gangs 20 year c


Bring it On Home

Chapter 1 – Meet the Hydes

Jackie Hyde sighed as she closed the trunk to the family SUV. They were going home. After 19 long years, Jackie and Hyde were going back. They were going back to Point Place, Wisconsin for Hyde's 20-year class reunion. She had no idea what to expect. They hadn't been back in 19 years, and hadn't spoken to anyone from there in 19 years. After Hyde had chased Kelso our of her motel room in Chicago, he went back for Jackie. He told her that he wanted to marry her, to be with her, but not as long as Kelso was around. Jackie reluctantly agreed to leave her friends. After all, she loved Steven more than anything.

They drove to Vegas and eloped on September 5, 1979. They then moved to San Diego, California. Once out there, they found a nice apartment. WB gave Hyde his San Diego store, and Jackie went to beauty school. She worked for the San Diego News as a make-up and hair artist, and eventually moved up to co-anchor. Hyde eventually became District Manager of 10 stores up and down the coast between San Diego and Los Angeles. They bought a beautiful beach side home, and along the way had 3 beautiful children. But something was still missing. Her friends.

A day didn't go by when she didn't think of them or want to call them, especially Donna. But she was always too scared. She didn't want her to tell Kelso about where she was and how she was doing. Plus, she knew Donna was furious at her. She left Donna during a crucial time in her life. She left right before Eric went off to Africa for a year. She knew Donna would have needed her. Instead. she ran off with the love of her life and left Donna with no one but Fez and Kelso. That had always stopped her from calling Donna. It was now 19 years later, and she was going to have to face Donna and the rest of the gang.

"Everyone in the car!" Jackie heard Hyde yell as he stepped out of the house with a few more bags. "Damnit Jackie, don't you think you could have packed a little more lightly?" he teasingly asked his wife. "I have to look good for everyone in Point Place Steven. I don't want them to forget who I am." "How could anyone forget who you are, doll face?" He asked as he enveloped his wife into a hug and started to kiss her.

Who, in fact, could forget Jackie Burkhart? And even if they could have, she still looked the same. At the age of 37, she didn't look a day over 30. She was still tiny, and even after having 3 children, she weighed all of 110 pounds. She still put all her time and effort in the morning to looking her best. And Hyde was still Hyde. At age 38, and having 3 children and a stressful job had aged him, although not badly. He still had his curly fro, which he swore he would never lose. He also kept a neat beard these days. The glasses were not worn as often anymore, and there were slight crows feet around his piercing blue eyes. He was still the sexiest guy Jackie had ever laid her eyes on.

"Oh, come on mom and dad, aren't you guys a bit old to still be making out?" asked their 17 year old daughter Caitlyn. She had in tow her boyfriend Brad and her twin sister Cathryn. "I think it's sweet that our parents are so in love," stated Cathryn. "Not me," Caitlyn said. "It makes me sick. Not even Brad and I are like that." "That's because you and Brad aren't in love. It's just about sex for the two of you," Cathryn retorted back. "Cathryn!" "It's ok sweetie. We know you and Brad have sex. The walls are thin in our house," Hyde said as he winked at his daughter.

Jackie smiled at her daughters. She and Hyde were blessed to have such beautiful children. Cathryn and Caitlyn had been born May 15, 1981. They may have been twins, but they were as different as night and day. They were fraternal twins and didn't look anything alike. Cathryn was quiet and reserved and an excellent student. She had long, curly dark hair, and deep brown eyes like her mother. She was short like her mother, only 5'2". Caitlyn was also the same height, but had long curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes like her father. She was loud, outspoken, a cheerleader, and wild. Despite their differences, they were still best friends.

"Ok Caitlyn, say goodbye to Brad, we need to go. And where is your brother? Jacob!" Jackie yelled into the house. "I don't understand why we even have to go. Cathryn and I can take care of the house and Jake," Caitlyn whined. "Because, you're my daughter, and I know you will throw wild parties while we are gone if you stayed here," Hyde told his daughter.

Jackie then emerged from the house with their 15-year-old son in tow. Jacob had been born on March 20, 1983. He had a curly mop on his head like his father's, but it was dark like his mother's. He also had his father's piercing blue eyes, but he was starting to hide them behind shades like his father's, much to Jackie's dismay. His personality was just like Hyde's. He was a spitting image of his dad.

"Ok, time to hit the road," Hyde said. Caitlyn said a tearful goodbye to Brad, and hoped into the car. "I don't understand why we need to go to this dump for a month," Caitlyn whined. "It's not a dump sweetie. Kenosha is right on Lake Michigan. It's beautiful. Plus we could all use a vacation," Jackie said. "You just want to take me away from my friend and ruin my popularity," Caitlyn grumbled. "Shut it missy," Hyde said. Caitlyn shut right up. Her dad could be intimidating.

About 5 hours later, the kids were asleep. Jackie only then dared to talk about the past. They never talked about their past with the kids. "I wonder how much has changed," mused Jackie. Hyde gave her an icy stare. "I mean, I wonder who is still there, who's married, who has kids, if Fez ever went back to his homeland…" "Hopefully Kelso is gone." "Steven. He used to be your best friend. And you know how much I love you." There was a tense silence before either dared to speak again. "I hope no one hates us for disappearing," Jackie said.

Cathryn smiled to herself in the backseat. She had heard the whole conversation. She was excited to be going back to her parent's home. They were so secretive about their past. She was a hopeless romantic, and she knew there was a good story buried in their past.

Chapter 2 – Meet the Forman's, Kelso's, and Fezes


End file.
